


A journey into the Abyss

by AcidGirl55



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGirl55/pseuds/AcidGirl55
Summary: As Captain Stark plans on going on a very important journey, he meets a castaway. Finding out that there is maybe more to this mystery man than on first glant, he is accepted into the crew. The Avenger will travel the sees to find the lost treasure of infinity, will they make it?





	A journey into the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so it's not that special right now, but I will try to keep it updated. Enjoy!

The sun began to slowly sink behind the sea. The orange sky made Tony always think about his past. It didn’t make him sad or happy, just old memories. But right now there was no time for thinking about the past. The only thing that mattered right now was the future.  
His plan was near from perfect but it would get the job done. Most of his men were already waiting on the ship. They had food and water for multiple weeks now.  
Right now he was on his way to the dungeons of Fort X. He knew the best path to take to get as much shadow as he needed. The route was a small road behind the stables of the main building.   
His crew and him had a long journey ahead so they had to get as much supplies as possible with the low amount of gold they had. But it would all be worth it. It has to be.

As Tony neared the cliffs of the island, the sun was almost at it lowest point. It would be dark in less than 30 minutes he thought as he made his way down the sharp rocks. It felt weird to walk to path again after so many years, but he needed his old friend with him. Tony saw the two guards leaving as their shift had just ended. He knew that the side entrance wouldn’t have any guards during the shift period. He only had about 5 minutes to break Rhody out and get back to the ship.   
His steps were quick and silent. He entered the main room which was only lit by four small torches. Tony first grabbed the keys and then also got himself one of the torches. He went down the dark and cold stairway into the abyss. Most prisoners didn’t even flinch when he walked past them. They all looked like there wasn’t much life in them left. Some had bloody stripes on their backs, others had red smoochy gulps of where their eyes used to be.   
He knew the cell number: 17. Tony now almost ran his time began to run out. 13, 15. Finally he made it to the cell door. He looked inside but couldn’t see much with his dimly lit torch. He clicked the keys in and the door opened which a screeching sound.   
The torch exposed the cell. The small room consisted of two small piles of hay. Now that he was inside the cell, he could also smell piss and feces. As he scanned the corners he saw him. A tall body laying against the stone wall. His friend, his partner, James Rhodes. He walked up to the him. A small stream of blood ran down his dark cheek.   
“Hey man, long time no see”  
Rhody slowly opened his eyes. For a second he looked surprised but then accepted the situation and tried to get up. He was weak and his body was heavily bruised. Tony put an arm under his shoulder and pulled him up.   
The two men stumbled down the long hall. The other prisoners were slowly getting up when they saw what was happening. A few started yelling that they wanted to get out too. But Tony knew that time was running out. The new pair of guards would be here soon. Tony heard the screeching of a cell door behind him. He tried to turn his head but then he loses his grip on Rhody. No time for distractions now.  
When they almost reached the top of the stairs, he could already hear male voices coming his direction. He put the torch and the key back. Rhody was now able to stand on himself. They both ran as fast as they could to hide behind the big rocks left from the entrance.  
Tony made a sound of relief. They made it. The trip back to the ship wouldn’t be as hard and they still had some time.   
Tony helped his friend up the cliffs and put his arm back under Rhody’s shoulder. He made a small noise that sounded like a thanks.

The light was getting closer. It was strange because they already had their last meal not so long ago. The footsteps became quicker as they neared his cell. They stopped before his metal bars. Steve stepped into the shadows of the small room.   
The person opened the door and stepped inside. He could make out that it was a man with dark hair. He looked at his cellmate. The man he shared his cell with wasn’t doing well. The beatings of this morning were heavier than any other.   
As the man tried to help the other man up, they made there way out the cell. He was left in the dark. The door was left open. This was his chance.   
Steve stepped out the room as quietly as he could. He thought it would be smarter to close the door so it would look less suspicious when the guards would check up on the sounds coming from down here. The door made an awful sound as it closed. The dark haired man stopped but quickly returned to his rapid paste.   
He saw them leave the cave as the guards came into the main room. He wouldn’t be able to get past them without being seen. There was only one way out of this.   
He hurled behind the desk as the two men neared his location. He jumped up from his position and threw himself at the man nearest to him. As the other man began to grasp what was happening, he hit the first guard in the face before standing up.  
The second guard already had his spear moving towards Steve. He smoothly doched the sharp end and by grabbing the stick he pulled it out of his hands. The guard looked shocked as he stood their defenseless.   
Steve looked him in the eye and knew that he wouldn’t do anything after witnessing his abilities so he ran past the man into the dark of the night.


End file.
